1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the automatic introduction of paper ribbons into an angle-bar unit arranged between a cutting group and a folding/stitching group of a printing press.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to experts in the field that, after the cutting device which divides the web of paper (printed, for example, in a rotary press) into individual ribbons and before the folder/stitcher which is provided downstream of the rotary press, there are provided so-called angle-bar units. These angle-bar units consist essentially of cylinders which are orientable and positionable for the purpose of being able to vary, after the cutter, the direction of advance of the individual ribbons as well as their mutual succession, in order to have available before the folder/stitcher multiple ribbons, arranged parallel and in the desired order.
It is also known to experts in the field that the introduction of the individual paper ribbons (previously cut) requires considerable time and labor, given that each ribbon, in addition to being arranged around the relative cylinder of the angle-bar group, also has to be arranged around a series of cylinders for return and for compensation, which are indispensable for guiding each individual ribbon to the folder/stitcher with precision and safety.
It is easy to understand that every break of the paper and thus every new phase of introduction of the paper ribbon into the angle-bar unit has an unfavorable influence on the production costs as a result of the manual operations required.